Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use in dispensing articles and, more particularly, to dispensing devices that are at a raised position relative to the user of the device.
Description of the Background
Relatively small packaged articles are frequently dispensed in retail establishments at or near the cash register or check out counter. There are known devices that contain a large number of such packages, such as cigarette packs, that have the packages arrayed so that either the check-out clerk or the consumer can make the selection of the desired brand or particular individual article. In order to save counter space, typically such dispensers are elevated or raised relative to the counter top so that the clerk reaches up and grasps the desired article. Such raised dispensers can be bolted or otherwise fastened to the wall of the establishment adjacent the cash register or the dispenser may be provided with legs, so that the dispenser is positioned above the general eye-sight line of the clerk. In addition, there have been proposed dispensers and the like that are to be bolted to the ceiling and suspended above the head of the clerk, so that the clerk then reaches up and then grasps the appropriate selection as indicated by the consumer.
In all such previously proposed devices, the installation of the dispenser is generally permanent. That is, fasteners such as bolts or lag screws or nails or the like are employed to secure the dispenser at the desired raised elevation, substantially above the height of the counter top.
One disadvantage that has been encountered with this kind of raised or elevated dispensing device is that it becomes difficult to restock the device without using a ladder or step stool or the like. Thus, the usefulness of the elevated dispenser becomes limited. Another drawback is that typically this kind of dispenser is intended for use from only one side. That is, either the clerk can select the desired brand or the consumer can make his own selection but the same dispenser does not provide both options.
Another drawback with the known dispensers of this kind is that because the installations are somewhat permanent, a large amount of effort is required in order to both install the dispensers and to move the dispenser to a different location. For that reason, such dispensers are almost never mounted at any location other than the location of the check-out counter or cash register, because such check-out counters are typically quite permanent.